Flashbacks
by Kar-Kar93
Summary: As flashbacks swarm in and out of her head she is left with two possible options and she is determined to make sure that at least one of them work. What are they? Mikan's Pov. NatsumeXMikan... R&Review please!


**TITLE: **Flashbacks

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice! I wish I did, but I unfortunately, do not.

A/N: Okay I wrote this for fun XD. Not really sure how it will turn out. And I know it's not smart of me to upload another story when I have other stories that still need to be updated. (And for those of you who have read my ongoing story for VK, I will try to update it as soon as possible, I have exams this week and I have to [yet again] re-type it. So it will be out as soon as possible.) Okay now on with the fan fiction.

**XxOooOxX**

_Italicized- Flashbacks (I tried to make the flashbacks as close to the manga as possible, so some will be written the same and others changed up a bit._

Normal- Thoughts, what's happening and what is being said...

Just to let you know, this is written in Mikan's point of view.

**XxOooOxX**

Why is it that Luna used to be so nice, and now she is an evil hag?

_Together, let's escape to the outside._

I understand where sensei is coming from, but it's foolish to think I would leave my friends behind to escape,, knowing that they too will be hurt even more in the process.

_Go to the Hanahime shrine_

Why am I thinking of these things now?

These memories of the previous day keep swarming through my head.

_...to protect the girl I love_

_As I see her sink deeper into the same darkness that I am in… what might happen in the future… Those thoughts won't enter my head now… The future that you want, I don't care about it. I only care about protecting..._

It makes you think, what exactly does the future hold for us?

If I cannot possibly leave my friends behind, do I stay at the academy and fall into the darkness Natsume wants to save me from? Or... or what? What else is there to do?

_We have a proposition... for you to leave the academy and live with some one different... your mother._

My mother?

That woman, the one who hurt Hotaru and stole Iincho's alice. Can I possibly live with her?

M-my head hurts.

I looked through the window. The window that showed the past. That was supposed to explain...

_To tell the truth I didn't plan on seeing anyone until I found that fellow... but I thought you were crying alone and so I came here._

Why do these flash backs keep roaming my head?

And in such a strange order too.

So many questions?

But, can they be answered or will they roam the universe for the rest of eternity?

_Nobara-chan_

_Run, run now Mikan-chan._

I hope she's okay. Because she did what she wasn't supposed to do. She went against orders. A direct order for that matter...

_I promise I'll be safe... I will see you..._

Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume, every one. I put them all in danger.

And yet, they still stand ready and strong, always by my side. No matter the consequences.

Consequences … why is it that everything, no mater what the situation, has one?

They will not rest until I am safe, even if it means I have to leave the academy. Even if it means that they were the ones to suffer.

That's why, that's why I will not a leave without them, I will not allow it.

It seems there are only two options to protect my friends and keep them with me.

A) I leave the academy to live with my "mother" with them.

Or

B) I stay at the academy and do as the elementary school principal asks. I join the dangerous abilities class and willingly fall into the darkness. This darkness though… it's what Natsume and everyone wants to keep me out of.

I can see that those are my only options.

I nodded.

"Mikan?", Natsume asked.

"Yes Natsume?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Everything."

"Everything?", He repeated

"That's what I said."

"Everything as in what?"

"I am simply thinking of ways to keep you guys safe along with me. Because I will not let you guys get hurt because of me. The guilt would be too high and I possibly may never smile again."

He gently lifted my chin and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Don't you ever say that." He said calmly but if one looked closely, they would see that he sounded truly and utterly sad.

I opened my mouth to reply but he started again before I got a chance to say any thing.

"Don't you ever say that you will never smile again, because a Mikan who doesn't smile isn't Mikan at all. I would be really sad if Mikan would no longer smiled and lost her light. As I am sure everyone else would too."

A small smile formed on my face.

"If it's for my friends, I will not stop smiling. However, I will NOT leave those I care for behind to get hurt, no matter what the consequences."

He looked at me sadly, as he gently caressed my cheek.

"I can't change your mind Mikan. I wish I could, but I can't. Nor can any one else. Do what you must, but I swear if one hair on your head is pulled loose, or you are hurt because of the decision you make, I will make sure whoever did so would never be able to do it again. I would kill them if I must. You understand, right?"

"You already said it Natsume. You can't change my mind, and I know for certain I can't change yours. If that is what must be done to keep you all safe then that's how it will be."

He nodded, understanding shining in his eyes.

"So Sakura, what do you plan to do?" Ruka asked.

Ruka. Ha, I almost forgot that Natsume and I weren't the only ones here...odd.

I turned to look at him.

"I have two options, both of which you all will figure out soon enough...that is if you can't guess them already." I smiled.

Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume and Noda-sensei all nodded in agreement.

"So..." I said to Noda-sensei. "where are we in the time traveling?"

"Glad to hear you are back on track Mikan."

I smiled and looked through the window between space and time. With the peace of knowing that no matter what the circumstance's my friends would always be standing at my side, ready for whatever obstacles that came up on the long road ahead...

**XxOooOxX**

**A/N**: Done XD. Well there really is no story line, and it is really, really short. (I think it's the shortest story I have ever written XD). But I think it came out alright. As of now this is a one shot, but I might continue. Tell me if I should please. I would like to thank my friend Krystal for editing this for me (THX SO MUCH XD).

Thx for reading, please** REVIEW**.


End file.
